Jo and Camille Pregnant?
by Novemer 2 1990
Summary: Jo and Camille are Pregnant at sixteen and seventeen? James' son ends up in the hospital? Read and Review.


**A/N I got this request and I am going to write this, so enjoy. **

**Shout out- Deb24- thanks for the idea, on this, and I hope you like it, keep on reading and reviewing, also keep on requesting.**

**Pairings- Jendall, Lomille, and Jo/James. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Jo's Pov**

As I looked at the white stick in my hands I waited, and waited. The anxious minutes, and the agonizing seconds, finally the answer appeared. Pregnant, I Jo Taylor was 16 and pregnant. I remember watching the show 16 and pregnant and I said that I wouldn't turn out like one of them, and now, I can no longer say that I am a virgin. It was the worst thing in my life to be pregnant. I looked at the second and third stick, just to make sure I wasn't kidding myself, and I was pregnant. I looked at Camille, and her sticks said pregnant. She just turned 17, but we were so young and dumb.

I looked at Camille who was shocked. I said, "How do we tell our boyfriends?"

Camille said, "We tell them on a nice date."

I thought I would have a nice picnic starry night date with Kendall and then tell him when we were looking at the stars. I picked up my phone 11:03 great; I just have a few hours. I called Kendall and waited three rings. Kendall picked up.

Kendall asked, "Hey babe what's up?"

I said, "Listen, I need to meet you at the park at 7 tonight, it is really important."

Kendall said, "Okay, I will see you there."

I said, "I love you."

Kendall said, "I love you too."

I then hung up.

I looked at Camille and she was talking into the phone.

* * *

**Camille's Pov**

Jo and I were pregnant. I picked up my phone and called Logan. I dialed his number, and it was one ring before he answered.

Logan asked, "Camille, what's up?"

I said, "Loge, we need to talk. 7 pm at my apartment."

Logan said, "Okay, see you there. I love you."

I said, "I love you too."

I hung up, and looked at Jo who just hung up. I said, "Ready to prepare food."

Jo nodded, and Jo made two sandwiches, as I made lasagna. Jo made ham, bacon, pepperoni, bologna, cheese, and mustard in one sandwich, and in the other one it was a BLT with mayo. Jo also packed two mints, and packed two drinks, an ice tea, and a sierra mist. I made lemonade, and I made cheesecake, while I looked at Jo who was making an oreo pie with gummy worms.

I had set everything up and by the time this was finished it was 6:30. I got my pink, white and red blended skirt and my black blouse with a jean jacket. I sat down with tights and flats. I had my make up done, and my hair down. I looked at Jo, and she was wearing a pair of dark blue wash jeans, a nice sea foam green blouse, and had carried a black sweat shirt. She had gold make up on, so her eye liner was gold, but other than that, she just had mascara and consealer on. I saw that she had flats on, and she carried a picnic basket, a sweatshirt and a blanket.

I said, "Good luck."

Jo said, "Thanks."

Jo also put in a sea foam green head band as she left. Kendall would love her.

* * *

**Jo's Pov**

Camille looked really great. I just hope Logan thinks she does also. I grabbed everything, and I was there at 6:50. Kendall wasn't here yet, so I just set everything up. At 7:00 Kendall appeared. He had his hair all spiked up, and he had a nice sports jacket and a nice black tie on. He also had a plaid shirt, and a pair of dark wash jeans. Kendall held a bouquet of flowers and he had a pair of vans. I hugged him and kissed him.

Kendall said, "You look gorgeous."

I said, "Thanks handsome."

Kendall and I sat down and ate, and then when we got to dessert, Kendall's eyes went big, and he gobbled up a lot of pie. We put everything back into the basket. I looked him in the eyes, and then we laid down on the blanket. I laid my head on Kendall's chest as we watched the stars. Kendall asked, "Okay Jo what's on your mind?"

I said, "Look Kendall you are going to hate me for it."

Kendall said, "Jo I could never hate you."

I said, "Okay well this is really important."

Kendall said, "Okay you have my undivided attention."

I said, "Okay Kendall, I am pregnant."

Kendall pulled away from me, and he looked at me with wide eyes.

I just looked at him, as Kendall said, "I got to go."

He grabbed his belongings and sprinted back. Oh shit I was going to do all of this alone. Hopefully Camille is doing fine.

* * *

**Camille's Pov**

It was 6:45 when I was ready. I set everything up and at 6:55 I was done and Logan was ready. He gave me his signature knock, which was the big time rush knock. I opened the door, and Logan was standing at the door with a single rose and a bear. He had his old Logan Mitchell half asleep spike hair, and he had a nice black jacket on, and he had a nice white V-neck, and a pair of black dress pants, black socks, and white and black shoes. I kissed him and then we sat down.

As Logan and I ate our food, we just sat and talked about movies and about auditions, and about television shows. I then realized that Logan was the sweetest boyfriend. After our desert, Logan asked, "Camille, what did you want to tell me?"

I said, "Logan this isn't easy to say."

Logan panicked, "Did you find another boyfriend?"

I said, "No."

Logan said, "Oh okay."

I said, "Logan, I am pregnant with your baby."

Logan said, "Oh god, congratulations."

I kissed him, and then I said, "I wonder how Jo and Kendall are doing."

Logan asked, "Jo's pregnant too."

I said, "Yeah."

Logan said, "Kendall can't be around girls who are pregnant."

I asked, "Why?"

Logan said, "Kendall's mom had him, and before Katie, he was going to have another sibling, a brother to be exact, but Mr. Knight died, Mrs. Knight then got so emotional, she didn't eat, and the baby died. Kendall has hated pregnant women ever since, and Mama Knight was 19 when she was pregnant. Kendall just can't stand to be around pregnant girls. Even though he doesn't hate them, he just can't be around them."

I said, "Oh god, Jo."

Logan said, "Kendall will probably say that he won't hate her, and when she does tell him, he is going to run away."

About ten minutes later, Jo walked in all teary eyed, and broken.

* * *

**Jo's Pov**

Kendall left me, the baby's father left him. Kendall lied to me. I guess he really did hate me. I walked into 2J, and saw Logan and Camille talking. All of a sudden, I just looked at Logan and Camille. They were happy, an opposite of what Kendall and I were. Camille walked up to me and she hugged me, and brought me to the couch. Logan said, "Okay so I will be right back."

Camille asked, "What happened?"

I said, "Kendall ran away from me."

Camille said, "Jo I know why he is doing it."

I asked, "What?"

Camille said, "Logan told me, about why Kendall runs when he hears pregnancy."

I asked, "What?"

Camille said, "Kendall's mom had him, and right before she gave birth to Katie, he was going to have another sibling. He was going to have a baby brother. Kendall was the happiest kid alive, until his dad died, and Mama Knight got so emotional, she didn't eat, and the baby died. Kendall hated pregnant women ever since, and Mama Knight was 19 when she had Kendall, and he just cant stand to be around pregnant girls even though he doesn't hate them, he just can't be around them."

I said, "So I will have to go through 9 months with out Kendall."

Camille said, "You can ask one of the other guys for help."

I said, "I am going to call James."

About ten minutes later, James showed up, and Logan was back with a pint of ice cream. James was comforting me like Kendall never did. Kendall would just hug me and tell me that it is going to be alright, where as James would hug me and then pull away, and rub my back and say, "Hey look at me, I know why Kendall is doing this, but you shouldn't have to do this alone."

I said, "My boyfriend left me, the baby's father left me."

James said, "Jo I will always be there for you and your baby."

I went to the doctor, and he said that I was pregnant. I told James, and I hugged him. He has been so sweet. I haven't seen Kendall around, and when I did it was for 30 seconds. He didn't even say hi to me, or kiss me. I was devastated. I texted Kendall, I'm breaking up with you.

Kendall didn't even cry, or call, or text back. He just started to date other girls and be a jerk face to everyone. He would pull lines and he would act like a jerk. I just decided to go out with James.

* * *

**Camille's Pov**

Kendall didn't even acknowledge Jo, and when he did he was a jerk. Kendall would treat her like shit, I felt so bad for Jo, at least she had James. James was being really sweet with her. It was almost as Kendall and James switched parts. When we would all hang out as a group, you could feel the tension in the air.

Kendall obviously was still in love with Jo, but one she dumped him, and he ditched her. We would play different games but no one could get secrets out of Kendall. Until that night, that one cold night, that one September night. Jo was 3 months pregnant as was I and I remember that September night. We were in my apartment all in a circle, James and Logan sat on the floor, and Kendall sat on the other side of Jo, and Carlos sat next to Kendall and I sat near him next to Logan. We were playing confess. You roll the dice. If you get an even number you confess your feelings, and if you get an odd number then you confess something secret.

I rolled an odd number, and I said, "Originally when I first met the guys, I liked Kendall."

Kendall rolled an even number, he said, "Honestly I am still in love with Jo."

James rolled an odd number, he said, "Carlos, I had sold one of your helmets to a hobo on the street."

Carlos rolled and he got an even number, "I have always liked Alexa." He confessed.

Jo rolled and she got an even number, she spoke, "I had never liked James like that, but he is the sweetest thing in the world."

I looked at Kendall and he just said, "I got to go."

He kissed Jo's cheek, and left. I watched as Logan got up, and ten minutes later, Kendall and Logan were here. Kendall had a bouquet of flowers. He had a package of balloons and said, "Delivery for Josephine Taylor."

Jo got up and put the flowers away and hugged Kendall. It was kind of awkward because of her bump, but it was cute. Kendall and Jo had a lingering hug and he kissed her forehead. Jo pulled away from him and went to James. We played this game for a while and then it got worse because Carlos wanted to play truth or dare. It was all fun and games until He dared Jo to kiss Kendall.

Kendall looked like a little puppy, and Jo looked nervous as hell. Kendall leaned in, and waited for Jo to kiss him. When Jo didn't Kendall got mad, he punched James, he shoved Carlos, and he left. I looked at Jo who was crying.

* * *

**Jo's Pov**

Kendall was still in love with me, and James was the sweetest thing in the world. Kendall was so sweet to me when we dated, and I just possibly broke his heart. I went to the roof, and I saw Kendall just sitting on the edge. I joined him, and said, "Hey."

Kendall looked at me and asked, "How did you know I would be here?"

I said, "I know you better than anyone."

I waited until Kendall said something. Kendall said, "Jo."

I said, "Yeah Kendall what's up?"

Kendall said, "Jo I am still in love with you."

I asked, "Then why did you run when I told you I was pregnant?"

Kendall said, "I can't say."

I said, "Kendall you can tell me anything."

Kendall said, "Well I was 6 years old, and my mom told me that I was going to have a baby brother, and I was so happy. I don't think anything was worse than what happened. I heard my dad died, and my mom got so addicted to crying, and it was horrible, she was really young, and she had not eaten in four days, so my little brother died. I couldn't stand being near a pregnant woman, because I was scared something like that would happen, so when ever someone told me they were pregnant, I would run I was scared something like that would happen again. Logan talked some shit into me and told me that if I was never there for you then I could cause you to get emotionally sad and that it could happen again."

I looked at Kendall and asked, "Are you going to be with me to support the baby?"

Kendall hugged me and said, "Yes, I will be there for you through everything."

Kendall looked me in the eye, and his piercing green eyes had me melting. I was still embracing Kendall and then I could feel it happening. Kendall and I kissed, which turned into making out which turned into groping which then turned into Kendall's shirt off, and Kendall's hand up my shirt. I loved kissing Kendall, even though James was a good kisser. Oh shit James.

I pulled away from Kendall and he said, "I'm guessing that this is not the right time for this."

I nodded and I hugged Kendall tight. I said, "I still love you a lot."

Kendall said, "I just need James to screw up so I can date you again."

I said, "That's the thing Kendall, I don't know if I am ready to date you for a little bit, you have been really acting like a jerk, and once you show me that you aren't the guy I think you are, I might reconsider your offer."

Kendall kissed my neck, and then said, "Okay Jo I will show you I will be the guy for you."

Kendall walked me back to Camille's apartment, but he put his shirt on, and then he pecked my lips and then we walked in. I said, "I found him on the roof."

* * *

**Camille's Pov**

Kendall probably told her what happened. But when they were gone, I learned that James wanted to name Jo's kid. Kendall would freak. I learned that Logan had never kissed a girl until he was 15. I also learned that James kissed a girl at age 8. I learned that Carlos never had a girl like him until big time rush.

I felt the stares on Jo as Kendall and her sat down. Kendall wrapped an arm around her as James pushed it off. Oh god. Kendall embraced Jo, and then James threw a fit. James just tackled Kendall and then James just sat next to Jo. Jo said, "Okay enough, I am sick of this. Please stop. Kendall I am with James, and you need to respect that. James, Kendall is the baby's father, there is no need to get jealous, and there is no need to get jealous."

Everyone looked at her in shock. Kendall just asked, "What are we going to name the baby?"

I said, "Well it is a boy, and I was thinking of naming him Kevin Jacob Knight."

Kendall said, "Perfect."

He kissed her temple and then you could feel the awkwardness in the air. Kendall was still in love with her, and Jo was still in love with him, whether she wanted to admit it or not. Jo only dated Kendall and he was the sweetest thing to her, and he was in love with her. Kendall was a really sweet guy. Not that James wasn't I just didn't want Jo to get hurt.

Jo asked, "Where will he stay?"

Kendall said, "He can stay at my apartment."

Logan asked, "So what is our baby?"

I said, "Our baby is a boy as well."

Logan asked, "Can we name him Cameron Luke Mitchell?"

I said, "Sure."

So we were going to have babies. Both boys.

Three months later, Jo and James were still going strong, and Kendall was still flying solo. Logan and I couldn't be more happy. I was going to have Jo and James be God parents, and Jo had Carlos and I. I just realized, J and J, and C and C. I had weird cravings awkward hormones, and I had just plain bad days, but it wasn't as bad as Jo's. Kendall gets mad easily, so Jo's hormones were worse, but she was dealing with it.

I never thought I would see the day that Kendall and Jo would kiss again. I was sitting in my apartment, and Logan had set up cameras in both apartments so we could watch the baby if it was in the other apartment. I saw Kendall just sitting on the couch and then Jo walked into 2J. She sat next to Kendall. He pecked her on the lips then hugged her.

Another 3 months later, we were going into labor. Jo had Kevin before I had Cameron. It was three to four days after Jo had given birth that I gave birth.

* * *

**Jo's Pov**

I had given birth to Kevin Jacob Knight. He was the cutest baby you would ever see. He had his dad's eyes and his dad's dimples. He had my nose, and Kendall's ears. He also had my feet and Kendall's hands. Kevin had also loved holding fingers, especially girls and his dad's fingers. He hated a lot of boys but that came from me.

Kendall loved his baby, and he was always around taking care of him, and Cameron looked more like Logan. He had Camille's hands, feet, and eyes, and had Logan's hair, and dimples. The babies were so cute. James was an amazing boyfriend, but I missed Kendall. Kendall was sweeter, whether it was opening the door for me, bringing and picking me flowers, running errands for me, and always making me feel safe, and secure.

I looked into the chill area, and I saw Kendall waling and holding Kevin. He was holding him. Kendall then put him in his arms as he sat down. He sang, "I'd throw a rope around the moon, and pull it close, what ever it takes to be with you."

Kevin slowly fell asleep and I asked, "Kendall what song was that?"

Kendall said, "Can't say, it's not finished yet."

I hugged him, and said, "Please play it for me."

Kendall sang the song. He said, "It's called parallel and it is not done yet."

I asked, "Kendall who is the song about?"

Kendall said, "You."

I said, "Kendall that is so sweet."

Kendall kissed my cheek, and I pulled away and kissed his lips lightly, and I got slowly attracted to him, as I kissed his lips, and I slowly straddled him and I made out with Kendall. Kendall pulled apart after a while, and then we went back to normal.

Kevin was sleeping so peacefully, and he had a huge smile on his face. I said, "Kendall we make beautiful babies."

Kendall said, "Yeah, they will be hockey stars."

Kendall wrapped his arms around me and since he was behind me I just leaned into him. Kendall threw his phone on the couch, and then the song "You and Me" by Life House played. That was our song.

We started to dance to that song. Kendall had wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my head oh his chest, and I slowly followed his lead. James opened the door, and Kendall and I had still been dancing. The song was almost over, and then I pulled away from Kendall. Kendall saw that Kevin was wide awake and he was just laying there. James just walked up to me and pecked me on the cheek.

About 9 months later, Kevin is 9 months old and Kevin was crawling. He was a big boy already. Cameron was already walking, but then again Logan is a genius, so he must have inherited Logan's genes for smarts. Cameron would fall but he would walk.

Kendall was teaching Kevin how to walk and I was just glad I had his full support. Kendall would watch TV with him, eat with him, and sleep with him. Kendall was the sweetest father a kid could have. Cameron was so much like Logan. He was so cute.

I looked at Kendall then he started to sing Parallel to Kevin and Kevin was fast asleep. Kendall and I may not be together but Kevin was sure growing up.

Kevin cried, "Mamah!"

I walked over to him and I held him in my arms. Kevin had then fell asleep.

You could say another 6 months went by and Cameron and Kevin were talking at not even a year. I know it seems absurd, but Logan's son really learns a lot I'm guessing that it is since Logan is really smart, but I am guessing that Kevin learned from Cameron. Cameron already had a full head of hair, and it was spiky. Kevin had spiky hair as well; I guess he wanted to be like Kevin. No, Kendall's mom told us that when Kendall was one year until he was 13 he had spiky hair, and then from 14 to 15 it was a flop, and 16 it was spiky again.

So our boys were amazing.

* * *

**Camille's Pov**

So Cameron has been growing up so fast. His first word was school. Logan must have taught him how to speak very well. Cameron was so sweet; he was just like Logan except he had my confidence. Cameron was already talking in sentences and he wasn't even 2 years old. He also knew how to walk as well. Logan must've really been smart. I do remember Logan's mom telling me that ate age 4 Logan was telling her about paleontologists. When he was one and a half he was walking and talking in full sentences, so it must be genes.

I kissed Logan and said, "We made a genius."

I called Jo and our boys had a play date. We were just hanging out and then Kendall walked out of the lobby and out to the cabana that we were in, and he pecked Jo on the lips and asked, "How is our boy?"

Jo said, "He is great."

I asked, "Are you two together?"

Kendall and Jo both said at the same time, "No."

I said, "But you just kissed her."

Kendall said, "That's what moms and dads do."

I said, "Yeah when they are married."

Jo just said, "Our relationship is complicated."

I just questioned, "Huh?"

Jo said, "Look he likes me, and I like him, but I also am dating James, and I just can't abandon James."

Kendall took off his shirt, and went to jump into the pool.

I asked, "Jo why don't you just let James know you still like Kendall?"

Jo said, "Cam, I just don't want to be a heart breaker."

I asked, "Jo listen, would you rather have James okay with being broken up, or have him destroyed to find out that you and Kendall have been kissing behind his back?"

Jo said, "I will talk to him soon, just not yet."

I said, "Okay."

Kendall said, "Jo come on in."

Jo said, "Fine, give me a second."

I watched as she stripped into a bikini. She looked really skinny for someone who had just recently given birth. Jo had on a red bikini, and I could tell Kendall liked it, because his mouth was wide open and he had swam over to her and he said, "Jo, I love being with you."

I listened, and Jo said, "I love being with you as well."

* * *

**Kendall's Pov**

The girl of my dreams was right in front of me telling me that she loved being with me. I was so in love. Yes I was pissed off at James for stealing her from me, but I apologize for leaving her when I found out she was pregnant I just had a tough time growing up.

I looked into Jo's chocolate brown eyes and I saw them twinkle. She smiled at me, and then I sat down on the bench in the water. Jo sat down next to me, and she asked, "So how do you like Kevin so far?"

I said, "He is like the little brother and son that I never had."

Jo asked, "So is he going to be a hockey star?"

I just said, "I am going to try to make him a star."

Jo laughed and then I leaned in, and our lips met for a nice sweet kiss. Jo sat in my lap and we kissed for a long time. As I embraced her, I felt her smooth skin, and I felt her nice lips on mine. I pulled apart and I just stared at her. She had a nice hot red bikini on. I didn't even notice it, as I went back to kissing her. Jo and I were in love, and I wanted her to be mine.

Jo pulled away from me, and then I looked at Camille who was making out with Logan.

* * *

**Jo's Pov**

Kendall and I were having a hot make out session in the pool. I guess I had to break up with James. I said, "Kendall I will be back in 20 minutes. I dried off and put on some clothes as my hair went into a bun. I pecked Kendall's lips and I went to find James in the lobby. I said, "James, we have to talk."

James said, "Alright what's up Jo."

I said, "James I can't do this anymore."

James asked, "Can't do what anymore?"

I said, "James I have been cheating on you with Kendall."

James asked, "Jo how could you?"

I said, "James, it was Kendall he kissed me and then I fell in love all over again. I am sorry."

James asked, "How long has this been going on?"

I said, "Since that night when we played Confessions."

James asked, "Was it just kissing or more?"

I said, "Just kissing and harmless flirting."

I said, "I am sorry, I just love him, you are a really good boyfriend, but just not the guy for me."

James said, "Okay, well can I get at least one goodbye kiss."

I said, "Yeah."

James and I kissed and then I hugged him goodbye. I looked at Kendall, who was just floating in the water. I went in the water and went up to him. I pulled him under and kissed him. We kissed for a long time until I ran out of breath.

I ran my fingers through his wet hair. I spiked it up as best as I could seeing as it was soaked. I kissed him again and asked, "So do you want to get back together?"

Kendall said, "Of course."

We kissed and then I pushed his already wet hair to a nice spike. His hair was so short now, it stuck up anyway, but I just played with it. I kissed his face as I just played with his hair.

Kendall asked, "Jo why do you like my hair so much?"

I said, "Well it is spiky, and I love spiky hair."

Kendall kissed my lips and rubbed his hair into my neck. It messed his hair up and then I fixed it. Kendall and I were having a great time. I got out of the water with Kendall and then we brought Kevin back to our apartment.

I'd say about four years later he was already starting kindergarten with Cameron and he was in pee wee hockey league. Cameron wasn't the strongest kid, but he was the smartest 5 year old I have seen. Kendall would pick him up every day, and I would drop him off. I remember Kendall and I we got married when Kevin was 7, and then when Kevin was 9 we had wanted to get another child, so we did and we ended up with twins. It was Kevin, Johnny, and Natalie. It was Jonathon Luke Knight, and Natalie Marie Knight. We called Jonathon Johnny.

When Kevin was fourteen, he looked like Kendall a lot, and Natalie looked like me. Johnny looked like neither of us. He just happened to get both recessive traits where as Kevin and Natalie had dominant traits. Johnny had brownish blonde hair, where as Natalie and Kevin had blonde hair. Kevin had my hair, but looked like Kendall. Johnny had blonde highlights that were natural. He looked pretty cute. If I wasn't married to Kendall maybe I would go out with Johnny. I would say that Kevin was 18 when Johnny and Natalie were 9. It was pretty cute how Kevin would take Natalie out on big brother, and baby sister dates. He would bring her to the movies and out for lunch or dinner. Johnny would hang out with James child Drake Lucas Diamond, and Carlos' child Alex Phillip Garcia, they were also friends with Logan and Camille's children Liam Sean Mitchell and Lily Catherine Mitchell.

I think that maybe they would be the next big time rush. Drake was just like James, he had an amazing voice, great hair, but less self centered. James had a child with Lucy, but the only ability he had from Lucy was her guitar playing, because he looked and acted like James. Drake had the hair that James had recently. It was short and spiky. More like a faux hawk. He always wore fashionable clothes, and always wore the newest sneakers.

Liam was kind of nerdy, but he was very out going which comes from Camille. He likes being crazy which also comes from Camille, but he is very smart which comes from Logan. He had Logan hair, and always wore a sweater vest, or a black leather jacket, I think he was a better version of Logan.

Alex had his own helmet, and he was crazy from Carlos, but he was also smart coming from Alexa. Alex liked to wear tee shirts and he liked having shoes, and collecting reptiles, which comes from Carlos. He likes to sing but is a bad dancer. He takes gymnastics with Liam. Alex also loves spy stuff, and is in love with food.

Johnny had huge dimples and green eyes. He also had always worn a beanie, and always loved old bands. Sort of like Kendall, but he was also crazy, and loved hockey. Johnny had loved the guitar and loved singing. He wasn't the best dancer, but he loved checking out girls.

Natalie was just like me, because her best friend is Lily, and she looked a lot like Camille. I know Natalie hates hockey, but only goes to Kevin's games, she doesn't really like Johnny, since he is mean to her. She is so adorable. I know Kendall loves her a lot, and he always sings the song cover girl to her, and to Johnny he sings Crazy for you, when they were babies. He sometimes still sings parallel to Kevin. Natalie loved Kevin, she was always around him, and loved hanging out with him. I thought it was cute.

One day in March, Kevin found this girl named Jillian Kelly Tarver. She reminded me of Kendall and I, a lot, and she loved Natalie, reminds me of me, because I loved Katie. Kendall was going through a tough time when Johnny was born because Kevin had a brother and he didn't, but he quickly got over it.

Natalie started to date Drake, when they were fourteen, and when they were sixteen, Drake dumped her so bad that Kevin went to his house and beat Drake up so bad Drake ended up in the hospital, Natalie never left her room for twenty-four hours. Liam had Logan's sweets, so he went to comfort Natalie, and then Liam and Natalie started to date. Drake was in a coma. Ever since James and Kendall haven't talked. Lucy claims that I forced Kevin to attack Drake. Kevin was big and strong. He was engaged to Jillian, and he just beat Drake to a pulp. Kendall wrapped his arms around me and said, "Jo Kevin is just being like me, because before I dated you, Katie was dating this kid named Kyle, and he dumped her, so I went out and put him in the hospital, so honestly, he learned fighting from both of us, since I hockey fight, and you used to judo fight."

I said, "I feel bad, but Kevin must really love her."

Kendall still had amazing hair. I kissed him, and said, "Our kids really love you."

Natalie loved Kendall, but she liked to push him sometimes.

Kendall said, "I don't really like Johnny as much, because he is a complete jerk, but he will learn, soon."

I said, "Natalie loves to push your buttons."

Kendall said, "Yeah, it gets annoying, but I love her. It's like you and your dad."

I said, "Liam is the perfect guy for Natalie."

Kendall said, "I actually like them together."

Kevin came home after college, and when he found out Natalie had a boyfriend, he did this huge interrogation. Kevin was just like Kendall. I remember when Natalie was really young she first called Kevin Kevie. It was adorable. Kevin still called me Mamah. It was cute, Johnny called Kendall Kendie. It was when they were babies, it was cute, but the relationship between Kevin and Natalie was so cute. He always protected her.

Kendall and I were just happy that our kids were amazing. Johnny turned into a handsome heart breaker. He was every girl's dream guy, and all of the guys envied his looks. Johnny also had a sweet side, which made him a lot like Kendall. Kendall released his album which released the songs.

Parallel

Art of Moving On

One Track Mind

Memories and Melodies

Feels So Good

Better Get to Movin'

Love Letter

Quiet Please

Words Mean Nothing

Stand Forever

Time Wasting

First Time

Bonus Tracks

It Is What It Is

Anything Goes

Everyday Girl

Featuring You

17

I knew what most of these songs meant, like 17 was how old he was when I was pregnant, First Time about when Kendall and I had our first time, Everyday Girl was about when Kendall and I first started to go out, It Is What It Is was about when I started to get hate on me for being pregnant with Kendall's baby, and the message was there people who will say things, but there will be names that we are called I have to ignore them and just listen to Kendall. Memories and Melodies was when I left for New Zealand, Art of Moving On was written because I dated James. Time wasting, because he was trying to say that I was wasting my time with James, and by being with me our relationship it will be slow, and we can go at our own pace, and we might not have been, but we still loved each other like when we first met. Love Letter was when Kendall sent me a bunch of Love Letters asking me the question Yes, No, or Maybe for another date. Quiet Please was about when I would talk to Kendall all night when I was in New Zealand.

I didn't know what Words Mean Nothing meant, or what Anything Goes, Featuring You, or Parallel meant. I also didn't know what Better Get to Movin', Stand Forever, or Feels so Good, and One Track Mind meant. Kendall had 17 tracks, on the album as well. I had a dedication portion. I never heard some songs meant, but Kendall would play them for me, and he would say, The whole album is about you.

Yes I loved my little rock star, but life was amazing. I had an amazing husband, a wonderful family, great friends, and amazing kids.

I just was devastated when Kendall died at age 93, that I had then just died at age 92.

The scariest part was being woken up by Kendall who was in my room. I looked at him, and he was 16. Was this all a dream? I asked, "Kendall was your mom ever pregnant with a boy?"

Kendall said, "Me, but other than that no."

I asked, "Kendall did your dad die?"

Kendall said, "No he just divorced my mom."

I said, "Oh good, because I just had the worst and best dream ever."

I kissed him, and then explained the whole thing to him, Camille and the guys.

* * *

**A/N I guess Jo had a wild dream. But I hope you liked this Deb24 and everyone else who reads this. I don't think you had expected that twist. Also, this is all fiction, and I don't think that babies could walk at age 1 and 3 months, but I am just pretending that Logan's baby had walked. This is just fiction, and I hope to hear your reviews. Please give me Requests. Just no gay or lesbian fictions, I do NOT write those, because it is too hard for me. **


End file.
